Tale of a New Ending
by SoralTheSol
Summary: After a tragic run, Frisk is tired from his time in the underground. Tired from all the resets. However something new happens at then end of this run. The monsters are now free and Frisk shall learn the hard truths about his power. A being beyond anything expected has come to guide him, though her lessons are most painful.


Chapter 1: The Faust Mare

Ghaster looked on as the human child fell. They had just killed the flower after a long battle to free the human souls. Unlike other timelines something changed here. The child went limp, and fell to the ground. The Formerly bright red souls, hung dimly above the body. The other 6 human souls surrounded the seventh. Ghaster shook his head, it was a shame that the timeline would reset soon. The child had gotten so far, but it was not to be. Ghaster closed his eyes waiting for the reset to happen.

"Noooo!"

His eyes opened. The only change to the scene before him was a sobbing Toriel, holding the souls close to herself. Ghaster stared at the scene in confusion. Why hasn't the reset happened yet? Ghaster wondered curiously. This was something... new. Then he noticed something. A weight in the void that formerly was not there. It was... _power_. An immense power, tinged with sadness.

"A tragedy, isn't it." A voice, melodic in tone, yet heavy with power.

Ghaster turned and stared. For standing next to him was a creature he could barely identify. A horse, with a crimson mane, a pearly white coat, an elegant horn, and large majestic wings. Everything about this creature spoke of beauty, and the aura of it spoke of power beyond any that Ghaster had seen before. However, the shock of another being in the void did not stop his desire for conversation.

"Undoubtedly, though one I have witnessed in many forms before." Ghaster responds.

"Yes, for a god to come into their powers so suddenly, and in one so young." The... Mare he suspected was the right term, shook her head in sorrow.

"A god?" Ghaster questioned. Not that he doubted it, the term had been bandied about enough, and Ghaster had long since had his own suspicions.

"A Godling to be more specific, one of time." The Mare stated. "I sensed this bubble a while ago but only recently managed to breach it. The domain of time is a fragile thing. One wrong move and it all comes falling apart. The backlash would have destroyed him. Quite counter productive since I wish to speak with them." With that, the being extended a wing around Ghaster, shocking the scientist. "Come, we do not have much time."

Ghaster felt himself being pushed forward. Ghaster felt! Tactile sensation, something that had long been lost to the void. Direction, something that was only controlled by will before was now back. Soon he even found that his feet were stepping across stone. The wing left him and yet he was still in the cavern holding the barrier. The mare made her way to Toriel, and wiped away her tears.

"Hush now dear, All is not lost just yet." The mare stated.

Toriel looked up with eyes full of hurt and they widened at the sight before her. A majestic creature stood before her. Tall in stature, lith in form, and kind in disposition. "Wh- Who are you?" She asked stunned. Toriel noticed a form next to the mare, and though it took a moment a memory seemed to click into place after being lost for very long time. "Ghaster!?"

"Your Highness." Ghaster rumbled in his warped voice. "It seems that today will be a day of miracles. Please allow the Mare to do her work." Advised the royal scientist, as he gently pulled her away from the souls.

They looked on as the goddess ignited her horn in a rainbow of brilliance which surrounded the souls. The souls spread apart as specters of the children took form around each fragile little heart. The mare then spoke with both purpose and power. _**"I am Faust, Mother of the ponies, Sculptor of the emerald marble of Fantasia, Goddess of Life. I hereby greet you, oh young god."**_ She lowered her head to Frisk.

The child looked distinctly uncomfortable at this formal address, wringing the hem of his sweater. He did sketch a quick bow back to the Goddess. "My name... is Frisk. Why... Why did you... come?" Frisk asked haltingly.

Faust had a gentle smile on her face. "I could sense you come into being. A new spark among the parade of ancient flames. Flaring with brilliance and purity, but flickering violently. While the carrion eaters watch on, waiting to pounce I am not one to sit idle." As she spoke, her magic took hold of the child's body. Wounds healed, color returned, and ever so slowly it began to breath. The red soul of the child vanished and Frisk opened his eyes once more.

"You-" Frisk started only to be cut off as Toriel wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"My Child!" Toriel cried happily. To have one of them return, even just one after losing so many. "Oh Frisk, please never scare an old woman like that again. It hurt so much seeing your body there on the stone. I can't, I just can't take losing my children anymore."

Frisk looked up at the kindly monster who took him in and healed his wounds when he first arrived in the underground. Carefully, he hugged her back. "I'm sorry mom."

The Faust Mare smiled at the scene, and Ghaster looked on with a strange feeling in his chest. It was not joy at a life renewed, nor was it the burning curiosity that drove so much of his research. If he had to name the feeling... hope. Ghaster felt hope for the first time in ages. He watched as one by one, the souls of the children vanish into a ball of light. The forms that replaced them, while not human, did seem to hold traits of the children.

"Ponies?" Ghaster questioned.

"Foals to be precise. Humans of this world are far removed from my domain. While I can heal one of grievous injury, even revive the recent dead, I cannot craft humans. I can however, craft foals easily enough." The Goddess answered.

"My, my children." A teary eyed Toriel said softly. She gently released Frisk and approached the foals. Kneeling down in front of them she looked over their new forms. The powder blue foal moved first, leaping into Toriel's arms while sobbing. This seemed to be what burst the dam as the others joined in.

Off to the side, Frisk looked at the scene with a flutter in his heart. He had never seen Toriel so happy before. There was always a weariness to her smiles. A weight that never went away, but now he understood. She had lost all of them. So many adopted children. This was one of the things he had tried to fix, to give the souls bodies. The souls always vanished though, but this time they were here, they were alive. It didn't matter that they were not human, but maybe he could fix that in the next run.

"To answer your question more fully. I have come to help guide you in the use of your powers. These loops, they are of your own doing. Trapped within your own domain, your are using them instinctively. It is why even when you go beyond this point you always end up back at the beginning. You have regrets, and your powers act upon them. I will help you bring your powers under control, so that you can finally move forward." Faust explained.

"But," Frisk squeaked out, "this is a bad ending! Asgore is dead, and I killed Flowey!" The child protested. Ghaster sighed, the child wanted to reset again. He would return to the void, the children would be souls again. Toriel and the foals were looking at them with confusion. However, the Goddess seem to hold other plans.

"I am sorry Frisk. However this is going to be your first and _harshest_ lesson." The Goddess announced, her voice echoing off the cavern walls and resonating to the core of every being in the underground. Light blinded everyone, and the whole of the underground shook. _**"Moving on!"**_

There was a shift, and then nothing. Where the underground once was was now rock and soil, the expansive cavern replaced with normal crust. Though if one looked closely they would realise that some of the elements in this crust, were not of Earth. No one could look closely though, for all of the underground had been moved, by Faust's will to her own seat of power. The monsters would be a welcome addition to the sentients of Fantasia.

( -_-) (-_- )

Twilight and her friends were enjoying a picnic. They had just finished fixing up the damages in Ponyville caused by Tireks rampage. Discord was off to the side and still rather more sullen than he normally was. Well, it has been a busy month, but now that the town was fixed they would be working on fixing the damage to the surrounding woods and fields. Though there was no way to repair the mountain she had blown up. For now, twilight was just intent to relax and put off the problem until later in one of her very rare breaks.

"Whoa-haho-HO!" Discord spasmed violently, before turning rigid and whipping his head to stare at the western horizon in shock.

"What was that all about!?' Rainbowdash questioned the lord of Chaos.

"That…" Discord hesitated, "Was Power, with a capital 'P'."

Twilight became nervous. "Is it Tirek?"

"No." Discord said flatly. "No, Celestia's mother just decided to do something massive on the mortal plain for the first time in three millennia."

Twilight stared at Discord in shock. Her friends stared at Discord in shock. Heck she believed even all of Fluttershy's Animals stared at the Lord of Chaos in shock. _"Celestia's Mother!?"_ They all yelled in unison.

"Yes. The Faust Mare once again walks among mortals…" Discord paused after announcing this, "and she brought friends it seems." Suddenly he swelled in size. Twilight, the girls, and Spike soon found themselves on Discord's back as he flew towards the horizon at speeds that outstripped even Rainbowdash.

"Tarnation, he is in a tizzy!" Applejack hollered, while holding tight to discords fur. Before further comment could be made two muffled thooms could be heard. Looking back the girls saw shockwaves similar to the Rainboom and two contrails of Pastels and night blue as they gained on them. The forms of Princess Celestia and Luna. It then began to sink in, that whatever happened had three of the most powerful beings they knew showing a level of power and focus never seen before.

"Celly! Lulu! My it has been a while since you two decided to take on your mantles again." Discord called out jovially, though his eyes never strayed from some distant point. "Why you didn't even do that when fighting mean all those years ago."

"Yes. Well trying to to get the world to a point where it is sustained by physics and not magic requires certain sacrifices." Celestia stated.

"Sacrifices that you were never willing to make." Luna bit out at the chaotic serpent.

"Well excuse me for enjoying my fun. However… It seems aunty Faust has come for a visit." Discord stated.

"Thank you from bringing the others." Celestia said. "Twould be remiss of me not to introduce them to mother."

"Oh Yes dear sister, it would be wholly inappropriate for mother to miss meeting her grand daughter." Luna snarked.

"Luna." Celestia stated warningly.

"Oh my the drama." Rarity whispered next to Twilight. The purple princess could only stare at the scene before her though, feeling lost at the events. These were sides she had never seen of the Princesses and Discord.

"Oh right, when were you going to explain to Twilight that she became your daughter?" Discored asked lightly.

"WHAT!" The ponies on his back shouted, Discord just smirked, enjoying the bit of chaos.

Celestia however let out a long suffering sigh. "I was hoping to hold off on that talk, for at least a century."

"Do you really think that Mother would not bring it up once she see's her? You're magic helped forge her body anew after you let her work on that thrice blasted spell! Was watching Starswirl die not enough? Watching Clover decent to madness after it changed her magic on a level she could not fix? No you send it to another student! So eager for that final push, but that carelessness cost you dearly!" Luna scolded.

Twilight stared at Luna, before turning to Celestia with a look of confusion, tinted with horror as she began to piece together what was being said. The look of sorrow in Celestia's eyes only confirmed it. "I died." the words would have been lost to the wind, had discord not actively been keeping the wind from reaching his passengers.

"Sending you that spell was a mistake, Twilight. Not a mistake of your ability, or even confidence in your spell craft. The spell itself is a mistake. When you finished it, it killed you. When you entered the void I panicked." The mare admitted.

"Was- was I ever supposed to become an alicorn?" Twilight questioned, hurt laving her voice.

It was Discord, surprisingly, who answered. "Twilight, you special talent is Magic. Not the act of magic, not the theory of magic, not the element of magic. Your talent is the concept of magic. You would have become an alicorn in time. Celestia just had to speed things up, by about twenty years give or take."

"Five at the most, Discord." Celestia defended. Though she flinched at the look Twilight was giving her.

"Sure, whatever you say. However before we have anymore emotional breakdowns, we have arrived.


End file.
